I shall write letters also, oui?
by Deutsch Katze
Summary: France decides that, like the others, he will begin writing passion filled letters to the world! Because everyone needs some l'amour, right?
1. I shall write letters also, oui?

Bonjour, _mes chéris_!

It is I, France, and I am here to enlighten the world about the art of l'amour! Please, ask me any question, and I will answer it as well as I can. I am joining this- what do you call it- _letters to the world._ I have heard much about it from my dear Italy and from _Angleterre. _I hope to receive more letters soon!

But for now, _mes amours_, I must depart.

With eternal love,

Francis Bonnefoy

* * *

><p>Ohonhon, I am here~ I'm doing a letters to the world thing. My friends told me I'd make a good France. That kinda scares me. If anyone has done France, I'm sorry~ PM meh.<p> 


	2. Monaco, 1

Bonjour frère,

I would like to request that you stop patting my head whenever you see me. It's very embarassing.

That aside, how are you?

-Monaco

Ah, my dearest, I was not aware! Therefore, I shall stop the head-patting. Next time we meet, I will give you a hug instead! Will that suffice?

I am flattered that you ask! I am very well, and I sit here reading your letter with a bottle of the finest white wine in my hand. How are you, ma chère?

With the passion of the sun,

Francis Bonnefoy


	3. Indiana, 1

Dear France,

Please stop streaking through my yard. My horses are getting scared and I'm tired of having to cover Illinois's eyes.

Sincerely,

Lee Jones, Indiana

Ah, you must listen! It is not my fault! England had America chase me! I hope you understand! And why cover Illinois? You should be proud! The sooner the young learn, the better. If you wish for me to stop, please talk to America. It is becoming quite tiresome to deal with.

With unbending love,

Francis Bonnefoy


	4. Andorra, 1

Hola Papa!

This is Andorra speaking!

Papa,may I be my own country? Papa Spain says I can when I'm ready,and I know I am!

Andorra (Blanche Carriedo Bonnefoy)

Oh, my love, I am so glad to hear from you! You ambition is to be admired, and as much as I wish to grant you the rights of a country, I cannot. I do not believe you are ready yet, although I do think that, when you are ready, we may have to talk. Please, come over, and we can chat amongst the roses.

With much happiness,

Francis Bonnefoy


	5. Cambodia, 1

Bonjour France,

It is me, Cambodia. I still haven`t forgotten any French, but I would like to. My government officials like to use it from time to time. How have you been doing? I have heard that you have been causing trouble for England, oui? I have been socializing more with the female nations and I am going to visit Ukraine soon. Are you happy? You have been nagging me not to hang out with Russia anymore. Care to tell? He is nice and sweet. I also have been talking to Poland and Iceland also. Poland is what they say. He is a cross dresser. Ah, I have to go. Thailand and I are fighting as usual and Vietnam has been trying to have us be peaceful.

From,

Cambodia

Bonjour, my dear! I hope there are no hard feelings between us! I am very well, and I am strolling around Paris, basking in the love-struck stares of young woman. As for _Angleterre…_ I am simply attempting to become closer to him. He is being very obstinate, however. But enough about that! You are socializing with the ladies? Big brother is very proud of you! Ukraine? What a fine choice! Ohonhonhon… what large tracts of land… Please be wary of Russia! _La Russie _is very manipulative when he wishes to be. I would advise you to be careful. If he asks you to become one with him, run the other way! Big brother France will protect you! Ah, Poland. He is quite a handful, _non_? Please get along with your siblings! I would be heartbroken if any of you were hurt! Praise Vietnam for me, please. Do come visit soon!

Au revior,

Francis Bonnefoy


	6. Cambodia, 2

France,

But Russia is very nice and sweet! He helps me and gives me flowers. I pity England and amazed that he has put up with you for this long. Maybe he does like you. France, what do you mean by "large tracts of land"? If it is something perverted then I will be mad. We can`t help it. He crossed onto my border! Ah, of course I will tell Vietnam.

Cambodia

Well, my dear one, Russia is… well, he happens to want to put you under his house. Do you know Estonia, Lithuania, and Latvia? He forces countries to become one with him. Please distance yourself from him! Of course _Angleterre _likes me! Who does not?

Well, _peu une, _large tracts of land are the rather big breasts that Ukraine possesses. You know that, surely?

I very much wish to visit you soon. Please attempt to stop fighting! Borders can be fixed! A broken heart cannot! Alas, if my duties hadn't bound me here, I would rush to come and fix the problem!

Always bursting with joy,

Francis Bonnefoy


	7. Indonesia, 1

Halo France,

I guess the first step to be able to write this, I have to admit, you scare me. Don't ask why, you just scare me.

Well, now that I got that out of the way, how are you? Still acting the same? If so, just understand, my boss will flip out if you do any of that near my home, and I'm already in enough trouble for going out.

Hope you're well,

Indonesia

Oh, _bonjour! _Ah, my flower, I am so glad that you write to me! It fills my heart with joy! I wish to know how you are. And what, my dear, do you mean by 'the same?' I am simply acting- how do you say- _Naturelles? _I ask you to forgive me, for I was not aware of any wrongdoings. However, I must come visit you soon, and we may be able to convince your stuffy boss to allow you some freedom. Big brother France always cares, _non?_

With the hope that you are well,

Francis Bonnefoy


	8. Denmark, 1

Hvad sker der Frenchy,

It's me the wonderful, økse swingin', Danmark!

I've asked the Syditalien for help, but I want to way my options so here it is.

as I'm sure you've already heard, I asked my dear little Norge and refused to let him say no. I need you help to make this date perfekt. So I need pointers or else I won't get a second date.

Or my økse back.

I tried to hit Rusland with is and now he says I can't have it back till he says so. He also made some threats that Iceland says are too "profain" to write.

Whatever that means.

Anyway help me out you creeper.

HJÆLP MIG!

Danmark

Denmark, my love! It has been too long! You must come and visit the beautiful country of romance soon!

I have heard about your pursuing of Norway, and it has made me so proud! I admire your bravery; it takes much of a man to ask one out. Ohonhonhon, so you wish for pointers? I shall be glad to oblige!

Big brother's tips for seducing a woman (or man!):

1. You could try a poem, for example:

Leicester is red,

Gorgonzola is blue,

This rhyme is so cheesy

Will you go out with me, pleasie?

2. Or, perhaps, that is not your style? Then try this:

Take him out to a beautiful restaurant overlooking the ocean, then set up a small blanket on the beach, complete with chocolate strawberries. It works every time.

3. Take a romantic flight into the night. Take along with you a bottle of champagne and chocolate fondue to impress Norway.

4. Also, if you prefer to dine at home, you can prepare a meal yourself. Also remember to prepare the bedroom just in case things happen to go that way.

With eternal, everlasting joy and love,

Francis Bonnefoy


	9. Lebanon, 1

Dear France,

Hello Francis. Lebanon here. How are you? Can you /please/ help me try to help Syria from himself? Bombs can be fun, but not on yourself!Oh,and how are you? I havent seen you lately. Wish I could keep writing, but Isreal won't stop bugging me. Hey! LEAVE. THE. HUMMUS. ALONE!

-sigh-

Na`mal an naraka qariban,

Jamila Haddad

PS:Did you watch the Royal Wedding? It was sooo sweet!

Lebanon!

My darling, I am sorry for the late reply! I am rather sick, that is why I haven't been around to answer letters. Ah, Syria. Please, tell him that Big Brother will come over soon and teach him about bombs. The right kind of bombs. Ah, the Royal Wedding! I went! Such love, passion, and beauty between two people… it is truly magnificent! Sadly, I didn't see Arthur there. It sorely disappointed me. Hopefully we can achieve what William and Kate did. Ohonhon.

With affection that rivals the world,

Francis Bonnefoy


End file.
